The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dueimpahopi’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely-flowering Ivy Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Jul. 1, 2000, of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number F-16-09, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number F-23-09, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Dueimpahopi was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany on Jul. 1, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings at Rheinberg, Germany since Jul. 1, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.